Machines, whether they are hard or soft, typically require the integration of electrical components (e.g. motors, sensors, microcontrollers, displays, pumps, batteries, etc.) in order to perform sophisticated tasks. As most electrical components are made from ridged materials, they are difficult to integrate into the bodies of soft actuators which stretch and flex during operation. This limitation is a substantial technical hurdle to advancing the field of soft robotics.